Demyx Kisses
by Dance-Axel-Dance
Summary: Zexion Just wants to finish his homework and go to sleep for school tomarrow, but a certian blond refuses to allow such blasphemy. An apology for not being able to finish my old one. :


**Demyx Kisses**

**By: Jessi Savio**

**Dedicated to: Cozmo Seibert **_**Happy 16**__**th**__** birthday!**_

'_Four times four is sixteen, and then u multiply that by one half…' _Zexion sat at the table in the library working on the last of his AP algebra II homework and had been for the past twenty minutes when his friend Demyx came rushing in, startling the boy out of his thought process.

"Zeeexyyy!" The blond practically screamed, earning a glare from the librarian.

Zexion looked at Demyx and narrowed his eyes lightly. "Shhh, Dem. We ARE in a library. Now what did you need? I'm working."

Demyx quickly sat down blushing lightly in embarrassment. "Sorry, Zexy." Looking over to his slate-haired friend, Demyx continued, "I wanted to know if you wanted to come over to my house tonight."

"No." He then carried on with his work.

Pouting, Demyx replied, "but whyyyyyyyy?"

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Because first of all, every time I stay at your house, you keep me up all night with your ridiculous YouTube videos. And secondly, it's a school night and I have tons of homework."

"I'll let you sleep this time, I promise! And- and- … You can do your stuff at my house!"

"No, Demyx. That's what you said last time."

Demyx was pouting again. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease, Zexy? I PROMISE I'll let you sleep and work!"

"Dem, if I'm working the whole time then what exactly is the point of me even coming over?"

Demyx looked down and started fiddling with his fingers. "I just like hanging out with you, that's all…"

Zexion sighed and looked at his friend. _'I really hate it when he pouts like that…' _"If you just want to be around me, why not do your own homework, hm?"

His head snapped up and a bright smile reappeared upon his face. "Okay!"

Zexion silently thanked whoever was up there and focused back onto his work.

"Grrrr…"

Zexion glanced over to his companion to see his face all scrunched up looking at his first math problem. "Uhmm, Dem? Do you need help?"

"Uh- Uhm, no thanks Zexy. I got it."

"Uhm… Okay?" Zexion replied.

Not even ten minutes later, Demyx growled yet again. He was on the same question. "Demyx, Just tell me the problem."

He sighed in defeat and slid the paper Zex's way. "What is the slope of 3x+6y=12…" he mumbled, working the problem out in his head. "Well, you see, first you'll take the 3 and turn it negative and then put it over the 6 creating -3/6 which equals -1/2. And then do the same to the 12 except no negatives making 12/6 which equals 2. So the final equation is y=-1/2x+2. The last number will almost always be your y-intercept, which is where the line crosses the y-axis and so that just leaves -1/2 x so that means your slope will be -1/2. Understand?" Zexion looked at Demyx who just held a blank stare. "Were you even listening?"

Scratching the back of his head, Demyx laughed slightly. "Uhm… you lost me after 'What'…"

Zexion sighed. "Your slope is -1/2. That is the answer."

Demyx smiled and took back his paper, writing the answer down. "Thanks Zexy! That's enough math for right now. I think I'll finish the rest later."

Zexion shook his head, laughing. "Demyx, you know good and well you'll never continue it."

"See? That's why you should come over! To make sure I actually DO my homework!"

"Demyx…"

He looked at Zexion with pleading eyes. "Please? For me?"

"Dem… Don't be like that."

"But I really want you to come over! We haven't hung out in forever! And- And-… I really really really missed you…"

Zexion sighed. "I missed you too, Dem."

Demyx's eyes became bright and hopeful. "Did you really, Zexy?"

Zexion blushed slightly and turned back towards his work. "Well yea… of course I did." he mumbled.

Demyx smiled again and looked at Zexion slyly. "What was that, Zexy? I didn't quite catch that."

"I- I said o- of course I m- missed you…" He said, blush becoming more evident.

"Awww!" Demyx hugged the smaller around the waist tightly. "Zexy missed his Demy!"

Wide eyed, Zexion tried to push the blond off but Demyx was surprisingly strong. "D- Demyx! G-get off of me!"

"But I'm so happy!"

"Dem!"

"Excuse me. You two are being entirely too loud." The librarian was now standing in front of them, looming over them with her piercing gaze. Demyx immediately let go. "I'm going to have to ask the two of you to leave now. Your rough housing is disturbing the other students."

Zexion sighed and nodded, getting up out of his seat, he packed all his stuff up and headed out with a hyper active blond following close behind.

"I'm sorry Zex. Don't be mad… I didn't mean to get us kicked out."

"I know, Dem. I was yelling to remember? No reason to blame yourself."

"Okay…" He said, but sounded unconvinced. "So! Where to now?"

Zexion looked up to the sky and sighed again. "Well, I guess I'm going to go home."

"Oh, oh, oh! Can you come to my house now!" Demyx was holding onto Zexion's arm bouncing up and down as Zexion continued down the sidewalk.

Sighing once again, Zexion said, "I guess Demyx…"

Demyx squealed and started doing some sort of dance, gaining a small smirk in amusement out of Zexion.

"But," Demyx stopped dancing and looked back at his friend with an expectant expression. "You WILL let me finish my work and you WILL allow me to go to bed BEFORE ten thirty, understand Demyx?"

Demyx nodded his head vigorously and raced to catch up with Zexion as said boy started to walk again.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-this is a line break for there is a passing of time. Isn't my line just adorable?-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Okay Demyx. I've finished all of my work. We can do whatever now."

Demyx smiled. "And it's only 7:29! Yay!" He then jumped up and pulled Zexion up along with him. "Hey Zexy?"

Zexion looked over at his companion, noticing the faint blush and nervousness all over the others face. "Hm. What is it, Dem?"

"D-do you like coming o-over here?"

"What do you mean, Demyx? Of course I do. Why else would I come over? You're my best friend."

"N-no reason… Hey! Wanna watch a movie?"

"Uhmm, sure I guess." Zexion replied, heading towards the couch, Demyx going to pick out a movie. _'Wonder what that was all about… Maybe he likes m- No. That's ridiculous and you know it. Demyx isn't like that. He isn't like that at all.'_

Demyx looked over his shoulder and saw Zexion lost in his thoughts again. _'I love it when he's like this, so calm in his own little world, oblivious to everything… I bet if I went over there and kiss- NO! Zexy isn't like that and even if he didn't notice that you did, he would find out eventually and hate you forever! He knows everything after all. Well, everything but my feelings…' _Pulling out his absolute FAVORITE movie, Demyx went over to the PS3 to put it in and then slid onto the couch, next to Zexion who was just coming back to reality.

"So." Zexion said.

"So?"

"So… What movie did you pick?"

"Oh! I chose my favorite one of course!"

Zexion face palmed at that. "Dem… Haven't you seen that movie enough?"

"Nope! And I never will! David Bowie is my god!"

Zexion sighed and faced the TV just as the movie was starting. "You're lucky I put up with you… Most people would have left the first hundred times you watched _the labyrinth_."

Demyx only smiled and snuggled closer next to Zexion, forcing him to smile as well.

Soon the movie was over and Demyx was yawning over and over again. Zexion nudged Demyx's side which was pressed against him quite nicely. "Come on, Dem. Let's get you to your bed."

"Awww… but I don't wanna move…" He then turned slightly and buried his face into Zexion's side.

"Demyx…"

"Please, Zexy? Just let me sleep here with you."

Zexion sighed and silently agreed, reaching for a blanket which had been discarded on the floor to cover them up. Once warm, Zexion snuck a hand around Demyx's lower back and got into a more comfortable position.

Demyx snuggled even closer to where he was practically laying on the shorter teen. "Love you Zexy…"

"Love you to, Dem Dem."

Just as Zexion was about fall asleep he heard a faint whisper of his name. "Yes, Demyx?"

"Uhm... When you said that you love me… did you really mean it? Or was it just a friendly type of love."

Zexion was stunned for a few seconds but quickly recovered himself. "That really depends on what exactly you mean, Dem. Yes I love you. And sometimes I think it's more than just a friend. What about you? Did you mean it in a friendly way?"

"No…"

Zexion looked down into blue-green eyes which were staring straight back at him. "So what now?"

Demyx smiled. "Well, you could start by kissing me."

Zexion smiled himself, and before he could stop himself, he was leaning down pressing softly against the others. As he started to pull away, he heard Demyx whine slightly and smirked to himself.

"Why'd you pull away?" Demyx asked, pouting slightly.

"Because we have school tomorrow and if I didn't stop then we'd never get to sleep."

Demyx smirked mysteriously. "Is that so… oh well then."

"Wait. What do you mean by-" Demyx cut him off by another kiss which was followed by another and another.

_'Tomorrow's gonna suck…' _was Zexion's last coherent thought before losing himself in the Demyx kisses.


End file.
